


Mind eating virus

by sherlocksmind



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocksmind/pseuds/sherlocksmind
Summary: England’s crime rate has gone down to almost nothing and it’s taking its toll on Sherlock’s mind. Boredom has infiltrated Sherlock’s head causing something to go incredibly wrong.





	Mind eating virus

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am dyslexic so some words might be wrong( they shouldn’t though because I used a kind of autocorrect). Please let me know what you think of this one shot.

“No, suicide, nope, another suicide, No! For Christ sake why do people kill themselves it’s so boring, go bloody... kill someone else but make an effort. Or I’ll do it.”

Sherlock practically screamed out a bit of his sole while flipping through the newspaper with absolutely no murders. The crime rate for the whole of England was at an all time low and Sherlock, unlike the rest of the country, couldn’t be anymore upset about it. 

Sherlock looked up to see Lestrade staring at him with his eyes wide open one eyebrow higher than the other and his mouth hanging open.

Lestrade was completely baffled towards the fact that Sherlock had just implied murder in front the detective inspector of Scotland Yard.  
“What the hell, why would you say that Sherlock? I’m in the bloody room.” 

“So, what does it matter? John’s out and I need someone to listen when I rant.”

“Well,” lestrade said, standing up from Sherlock’s desk, abandoning his half finished Drink and walked to the door.

“I guess I’ll be off then. I’m so very honored that I could keep you company during your incriminating fit.” Lestrade said flipping his coat on and took an over exaggerated bow then made his way down the stairs.

“bye Greg!” Sherlock chuckled as the door of 221B slammed shut.

As Sherlock flipped through the papers his heart started to race faster and faster, the more he thought about his boredom the harder it got for him to breath.

Heart attack

his mind thought as he crumbled up the paper and threw it in no particular direction.

No no no I can’t think straight, maybe my mind palace needs rearranging.

Sherlock sat back and inhaled one deep breath. Drifting off to his mind palace as he brought his hands to his lips and shut his eyes, the world around him completely becoming irrelevant.

Sherlock ran through his palace frantically searching for anything out of place. He stumbled over random memories that were where they Were supposed to be. Then he came across it, in the kitchen of his mind palace, there was a gaping hole of nothing. Something was slowly eating his mind.

“Mycroft,”

Sherlock herd John’s voice Break through the barrier of reality, and mind palace pulling Sherlock into the gray space between the two. John was on the phone with Mycroft.

“Yes, he’s been like this for two days.”

Sherlock usually loses track of time when he’s in his head, but has it really been two days?

“Are you going to tell me how to get him out?... why?! well because it’s scaring me; he hasn’t eaten in a long time.”

Sherlock wanted to yell out “I’m here John!” but His body didn’t even twitch. It was getting harder and harder to think and breath.  
“Am I going to die in here?” he wondered.

“Well Mycroft could he die if he got stuck?”

“Good job John, stick to what’s important.” Sherlock was very content that he thought John to ask valid questions.

“I don’t know let me check.”

Sherlock Heard John’s weight shift as he start to walk around the flat opening and closing drawers.  
“Dammit John, don’t look through my stuff!” Sherlock knew exactly what John was doing, searching for drugs. Sherlock wanted to jump up and tackle John as soon as he heard him walk over to where he actually kept his drugs.

“Shit, yes Mycroft he has. Why would he do this?”

“I got really bored, no one is killing anyone! I wanted to go kill someone myself but that would prove Donovan right. oh, and another little bump in the road ‘my body isn’t working at the moment!”’

“Hang on,”

Sherlock felt John’s hand on his chest his worm touch pulled Sherlock closer and closer to the real world.

” shit, he’s not breathing!”

Sherlock didn’t even notice he had stopped breathing completely, his body was now starting to shut down, the ‘virus’ in Sherlock’s head must be causing it. But John’s worm hand on Sherlock’s cold hollow body was pulling him out of harm's way.

“Sherlock! Can you hear me!? Sherlock listen to me take a breath! Sherlock!”

”John if I could I would!”

Then with one touch of John’s hand to Sherlock’s face, Sherlock was pulled out of the gray-space between the two worlds.  
He was saved.

Sherlock’s eyes shot open, as he threw himself forward out of his chair and onto his hands and knees. He breathed in every bit of air that he could, filling his once empty lungs with fire-like oxygen. Sherlock broke out into a coughing fit making it harder to breath in.

“Sherlock are you alright?” John said kneeling on the floor next to Sherlock. He placed his hand on Sherlock’s back in a attempt to calm him down.

“John, I-I-I can’t... help... breath,John!” Sherlock huffed gathering any words that came to his shrinking mind. Sherlock was clawing at his own throat as if trying to pull at an invisible rope wrapped around his neck, choking him.  
John felt completely helpless as he watched his friends face burn red and neck start to bleed from Sherlock’s frantic and pointless attempts at breathing.  
“Sherlock,shhhh. Sherlock, look at me focus on me.”

As John pulled Sherlock’s face up to look at him Sherlock’s panicked face filled with tears and turned blue.

“Sherlock, look at me and breath. In, out, in…” John’s attempts were clearly unsuccessful as Sherlock’s face now started to turn purple. John was going to have to change tactics and change them fast. John sat behind the struggling man and laid him on his chest

“Mimic me Sherlock.”

Sherlock’s body raised and lowered as John breathed in, and out. Gasping, Sherlock took in a little bit of air but that was all he could manage. John grabbed Sherlock’s hand and held it, resting their hands on John’s chest. John did the same with their other hands but laid them on Sherlock’s chest. Sherlock mimicked the rise and fall of John’s chest. Slowly but surely Sherlock stabilized.  
“It’s gone it’s gone.” Sherlock could feel his mind rebuilding what was lost to the darkness.  
With tears still streaming down his face Sherlock looked up at John, pulled both of their hands down to his own chest and asked with a scared expression.

“What the hell just happened to me?”

“Well Sherlock, I think you had a panic attack.”

“John I was stuck, I was so scared I-” Sherlock was cut off by john.

“Shhh, it’s ok your ok now.” John pried one of his hands from Sherlock’s and placed it in Sherlock hair. He wove his fingers through the dark curls and leaned back against Sherlock’s chair.

Sherlock loosened his grip as he drifted into a black sleep. John’s head laid back against Sherlock’s chair and the two men softly drifted off into their own sleep on the floor of 221B.


End file.
